


The Daddy-Daughter Dance

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Dancing, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, PSon Fluff Bingo, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Gil and Malcolm take their daughter to her first daddy-daughter dance.(For the square "Formal Wear" on my bingo card.)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Daddy-Daughter Dance

Malcolm stands by the door and watches his husband dress. It’s a rare treat — not the general act, because he gets to see that most mornings. No, the clothes themselves are what’s drawing his attention. 

Gil likes his sweaters. He likes old, faded, threadbare shirts and soft boxers and comfortable slacks. He likes the look of more formal clothing, but he doesn’t wear it very often. Malcolm can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen him in a tuxedo.

Two of those instances were weddings — theirs and Gil and Jackie’s. In the former, Gil had agreed to let Malcolm buy his, and so they matched in their impeccably tailored tuxes, sleek and refined and absurdly in love. In the latter, it was an off-the-rack affair. Malcolm treasures the memory of it regardless. He remembers looking at the way Gil looked at Jackie as she walked down the aisle and wishing he’d find someone to look at him the same. 

The tuxedo Gil’s pulling on now is similar to the one he wore when that wish came true. He slips on his shoes and ties them tight. When he glances over at Malcolm, the smug tilt of his lips says he knows exactly how long he’s been there watching. “What do you think, kid?”

“I think you’re going to be the hottest dad at the daddy-daughter dance,” Malcolm says honestly. Already dressed in his own tux and ready to go, he walks up to his husband for a quick kiss. “We should get going.”

Gil chuckles at the reluctance in his tone. “We’ll have time later. I’m sure Leah’s driving Jessica up a wall.”

Their daughter got all of Malcolm’s intensity, though, thankfully, she directed it towards outlets other than true crime — for now. Neither of them were ready for her to chase that particular interest with the famed Bright bullheadedness. This year, the dance caught her eye, becoming her current obsession and taking over a lot of their family time. It’s her first school dance. Leah wanted the cutest dress and dance lessons so that she didn’t look silly in front of her friends. Although Jessica jumped on the opportunity to bond with her granddaughter over clothes and art, even she couldn’t keep up with Leah’s excitement this time.

Malcolm, on the other hand, humored his daughter, happy to see her happy. He signed her up for lessons and told her about his own childhood ballet streak. He brought her out to his tailor and listened to her describe her dream dress — a purple dress with a poofy skirt. Privately, he had a feeling even as she talked that it would end up with the rest of her princess costumes. 

Gil wasn’t left out, either. Most nights after dinner, they practiced what she was learning in her class. She’d put on one of her dresses and give him the wide-eyed look he could never say no to on Malcolm until he ‘begrudgingly’ agreed to dance. Both his husband and daughter knew he was putting on a show. It never failed to make her giggle. He’d take her hand and they’d twirl around the living room together while Malcolm put on a record. Sometimes Gil would hand her over for his husband to guide, who counted steps and praised her in the same breath.

The dance promises to be the same. Jessica picked her up from school earlier that day for an afternoon of pampering while he and Gil were at work. Now, they make the trip over to the Whitly house in Gil’s car, radio playing softly as they enjoy the quiet before the storm. 

“Papa,” she shouts, running full tilt towards them. She’s already in her dress, the poofy skirt bobbing with each step. Her hair, long and dark and beautiful, trails behind her in a half updo. “Daddy!”

Gil catches their little rocket with a grunt. “Ready to go, princess?”

“Uh-huh. Daddy, are you ready to go?” Leah peers up at Malcolm.

He bows and holds out a hand. “Your chariot awaits.” 

Squeezing her papa one more time, she puts her hand in her daddy’s and holds it while she skips to the backseat. 

They’re the most overdressed group at the school. Although Malcolm had the money to send Leah to the best schools in the state, he agreed with Gil that it would be better for her to grow up out of the environment that went along with that, and so she attends a moderately expensive school that Adolpho graciously drives her to whenever Gil can’t. The fathers here are dressed well enough. In comparison, however, Malcolm and Gil stick out for the quality of their tuxes and Leah for the volume of her skirt.

But the attention isn’t bad. They’ve made sure to be involved in her school as much as possible, attending the school functions as their schedule allows and making small talk with the other parents. Gil’s good at that. Malcolm, somehow, comes off as endearing. (He blames that on his husband’s presence.) 

And Leah? Leah’s adored by her peers and their parents.

Malcolm watches her run off to join her friends with a wistful smile. He’s so glad her experiences differ so much from his own. The warm arm that wraps around his shoulders is a comforting weight. “How long do you think it’ll take her to come back for a dance?”

Gil mulls it over. “I give her… fifteen minutes.”

(When she does come back, she goes to Gil first. He dances with her just as he did in their house every evening, and she giggles as he twirls her around.

As soon as they’re done, she drags Malcolm out onto the floor. They dance for twice as long, Malcolm content to be there as long as she wants him to, which only ends up being a second song before she ditches him for her friends again.

Gil cuts in then with a soft look. 

The two of them spend the bulk of the night off to the side, swaying together and sharing kisses between checking in on Leah.)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on this card! Don't worry though - I'll be getting a new card soon ;) I enjoy writing this short fluffy pieces way too much to stop.
> 
> As always, thanks to Kate for making this possible <3


End file.
